Chaque bataille sème la mort
by Kyraito
Summary: OS/La troisième guerre mondiale a été déclaré en 2060,l'Allemagne,la Chine et le Japon, qui se sont alliés afin de créer la Nouvelle-Triplice, affrontent la France,les États-Unis,le Canada et de nombreux alliés. En 2063, aux États-Unis,une loi de circonscription est imposé;tout les hommes de 16 ans et plus sont appelés au front. Naruto et Sasuke s'y rencontrent./SasuNaru/R:T/


**Prologue :**

 _La troisième guerre mondiale a été déclaré en 2060, L'Allemagne, ayant subit de grosses pertes économiques causées par le Boycotte mis en place aux États-Unis d'Amériques en 2045, Avait peu à peu sombré dans le chaos et le non-respect des lois qui régissaient une organisation déjà précaire. La situation n'avait fait que s'empirer avec les années, certains blasphèmes faisaient le tour du monde à propos du pays, le taux d'immigration et de tourisme était nul et le peuple mourrait de faim de plus en plus chaque jour. Tout ce fouillis poussa le peuple Allemand à élire un nouveau dirigeant; Uwe Shwartz. Dès son entré au pouvoir, il commença sa propagande pour l'ancien régime Nazi qui, selon lui, était excessif à l'époque mais méritait tout de même une attention_ _particulière. Selon Uwe, les forces Allemandes seraient amplement capable d'effrayer les Américains et de les forcer à acheter des produits de la gamme Allemande si ils remettaient en place les Nazisme, déjà très mal vu. Il continua jusqu'en 2055 à promouvoir toutes les bonnes conséquences d'un retour Nazi et à chercher du soutien au près des Pays qui n'avaient pas renier leur marché. Parmis ceux-ci, La Chine et le Japon signèrent une alliance en 2060 avec Uwe Schwartz contre le peuple Américain. Ceux-ci se firent soutenir par un nombre très élevé de pays à travers le monde entier, mais fut le plus soutenu par la France et par le Canada. En 2063, devant le manque de soldats et le surplus de matériel militaire, Une circonscription est mise au point, indiquant que tout les hommes de seize ans et plus se devaient de rejoindre le front de l'armée Américaine. Ainsi, des milliers de recrues rejoignirent les rangs, furent formées et enfin envoyé au combat._

* * *

La nuit était complètement tombé sur le camp, quelques lampes étaient encore allumées dans des tentes et sous les toiles, la plupart des soldats dormaient, mais pas Naruto.

Sa petite tête blonde se balançait de gauche à droite au rythme de ses coups de crayons sur le fin papier à lettre, il écrivait. Oh, évidement il n'y avait personne pour le lire, cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que le tout nouveau soldat rédigeait des lettres qu'il s'envoyait à lui même ensuite, espérant que quelqu'un les reçoive ou mieux, qu'il puisse les relire lorsque ce cauchemar infernal serait terminé, lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui, peut-être même avec Sasuke, et que la guerre aurait pris fin, il pourrait s'asseoir à son bureau près de la fenêtre du salon, décachetterais les enveloppes et relirais ses écrits, il aurait sûrement l'impression de lire un roman de fiction tellement il semblerait alors absurde, qu'il y ai eut une guerre.

Dans cette lettre-ci, Naruto décrivait tout, tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il était débarqué dans cet étrange pays. Sa rencontre avec Sasuke, la fureur des champs de bataille... Tout y était écrit et ne pouvait par conséquent, plus jamais se perdre. Ces moments étaient gravé dans le temps.

 _À mon arrivé au camp militaire, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. On m'avait affecté à des tâches simples et extrêmement exténuantes avec d'autres nouvelles recrues. On faisait des entraînements physiques très régulièrement et tous très difficiles. On m'a appris à monter et démonter un fusil en moins d'une minute, à faire un lit au carré, à tirer à l'arme à feu et deux ou trois tactiques de combat. J'ai aussi appris à ne jamais me plaindre. Après trois mois dans cet enfer, on est finalement partit vers l'Allemagne. Je ne savais pas si j'avais peur ou hâte d'y être enfin, on m'avait tellement parlé du front pendant ces mois que je n'y voyais que la mort, mais cette liberté me frappait enfin; j'étais utile. Je pouvais servir mon pays comme tout ces hommes à mes côtés, et mourir avec une raison. J'aurais été heureux de mourir au combat si ce n'avait été de lui, Sasuke Uchiha. Alors que mon groupe et moi entrions dans l'hélicoptère promettant la gloire et la fin que je cherchait tant, je tombais nez à nez avec lui. Sa peau laiteuse, ses grands yeux noirs, complètement immobiles, donnant l'impression d'être un mannequin de cire fièrement affiché dans une vitrine; mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Évidement mon observation avait été rapidement rompue par le passage d'autres hommes devant moi, j'avais alors continué à avancer, le regard perdu._

 _Le premier et le deuxième soir arrivé sur terre, je voulais me recentré, faire le point. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que je m'avais écrit ma première lettre à moi même. Je venais d'apprendre son nom, Sasuke Uchiha. Ça avait été tout un défis car il avait un surnom qui lui semblait bien ancré ; Mort Froide. Chaque fois que quelqu'un semblait s'adresser à lui, c'était sous se nom qu'il était appelé. Sasuke n'avait jamais d'émotion, excepté un petit sourire parfois lorsqu'il discutait avec d'autres, dans un coin. J'admet que je voulais à tout prix me le sortir de la tête, mais sa présence était impossible à renier, il m'obsédait, nuit et jour, mais je ne comprenait pas encore. Le troisième jour alors que nous avancions à travers des bois où les arbres laissaient tomber leurs feuillages sur nous protégeant notre maigre tête des rayons incessant du soleil, bien à l'arrière de nos Jeeps et de nos Tanks, nous nous sommes faits attaqués par un groupe de soldats Allemands. Ils étaient nombreux et bien organisé, les balles fusaient de partout dans un bruit sourd qui résonne la mort comme un écho et j'en perdait mon nord, ces mois intenses de formation désormais envolé de mon esprit; j'était paralysé par la peur du moment. C'est d'ailleurs Mort Froide qui me sauva la vie, cette fois là. J'étais complètement pétrifié, debout comme un idiot à l'arrière du véhicule dans le quel j'étais, des coups de feu retendaient à droite et à gauche, des balles sifflaient à mes oreilles sans que je ne puisse savoir les quelles étaient d'alliés ou d'ennemis, j'avais entendus un " Attention ! " Et une main c'était posé sur mon épaule pour me tirer aussitôt vers l'arrière, j'étais tombé sur le dos et avait alors eu une vue qui m'apparut sur le coup splendide; Ce garçon, qu'on surnommait Mort Froide, si beau et si distant. Il portait bien son nom, car à le regarder on pouvait deviner qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié à tuer tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Il portait les pantalons de l'uniforme classique de l'armé et une camisole, tout simplement. Ses bras légèrement musclés tenaient une arme qui semblait être une M-16, ce fusil semi-automatique bien connu pour son efficacité. Il relevait la tête et tirait trois coup de feu, je le vit hésiter et en tirer deux autres. Reprenant mes esprits subtilement, je m'étais relevé et avais attrapé ma propre arme avec mes bras tremblants; je la pointait devant moi mais il me semblait que tout bougeait, il était m'était impossible de ne pas trembler ! Sasuke à mes cotés tournait rapidement un œil vers moi et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait éclater de rire, ou sinon me lancer un " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'armé le mioche ? " Mais au lieu de quoi, il s'en était retourné devant lui pour canarder d'autres soldats ennemis qui s'approchaient. Le sang éclaboussait les arbres autours de moi, touchant le véhicule juste devant le notre, j'avais alors réprimé un haut-le-coeur, dégoutté. j'entendit alors ;_

 _\- À deux mains._

 _\- Heu, hein ! ?_

 _\- Ton arme. Tiens la à deux mains._

 _J'obéis et respira lentement. Peu à peu, ma vision se stabilisait, le silence retombait autour de nous, sans pour autant signe de vie alliée ou ennemie. Je me positionnais avec mon arme vers la droite du camion pour avoir une vue claire des environs et je sentis deux bras m'enlacés pour se poser sur mon arme, bien que j'eu deviné de qui il s'agissait mon coeur se mit à battre extrêmement rapidement, je crois que je m'étais convaincus qu'un Allemand c'était assez rapprocher pour m'écorcher vif, mais non, ce n'était que Sasuke, encore une fois. Il plaça ses mains par-dessus les miennes, sur les poignées et pointa mon arme vers un point rouge dépassant d'un arbre face à moi, à presque dix mètres de distance. Je l'entendis chuchoter ;_

" Un Nazi, tire. "

Horrifié je ne bougea pas mon doigt, alors, _Sasuke reprit._

 _" Fait vite, il va avoir Kiba. "_

 _Mon partenaire avait fait un mouvement de la tête, désignant un soldat que je ne connaissais pas mais qui était effectivement à découvert. Je replaçais mon arme vers le brassard mais rien ne vint, je n'appuyais pas. Brusquement des coups de feu se firent entendre suivit d'un juron, un sorte de croisement entre " merde " et " putain". Je vis ce qui semblait être le Kiba désigné par Mort Froide reculer en se traînant et en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, il c'était fait toucher à la jambe. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais hemophobe également. Il s'agit de la peur du sang, pas très utile me diriez-vous, en guerre. L'attaquant se déplaça alors très rapidement de sa cachette jusqu'à une autre, il s'adossait à un mur et pointa son arme sur moi. J'entendit encore ;_

 _" Tire. "_

 _" Tire tire tire ! "_

 _Mon doigt refusait de bouger, puis je sentis une pression sur ma main, le coup de feu partit et je pus distinctement voir l'homme qui était devant moi se faire projeter par la puissance de la balle qui avait traversé son crâne de part et d'autre, un coup de chance ; Sasuke avait tiré à ma place. À partir de ce moment je crois que je ne l'ai plus jamais quitté. Lors de nos rares conversations, j'avais appris que la famille de Sasuke avait été tuée au front lorsqu'il était jeune, et que c'était principalement sa raison de combattre. Je lui confiait alors que je n'avais jamais connu ma famille à moi, et je crois que ce fut la première fois que je vit un semblant de tristesse se dessiner sur son visage. Il m'avait dit quelque chose comme. " Je suis désolé. " On aurait plus dit qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, mais je lui répondit que ce n'était pas la peine tout de même. Les jours passaient et les combats s'enchaînaient, j'apprenais à connaitre des gens pour apprendre à les oublier le lendemain, c'était vraiment l'enfer sur terre, un enfer de chair et de sang. Mais au beau milieu de ce feu se tenait Mort Froide. De sa présence glaçante et sans émotions, j'arrivais à puiser un certain réconfort, je savais qu'avec lui à mes côtés, je ne pouvais pas mourir. Je le savais car il avait des raisons de combattre. J'avais écrit plus haut que sans lui je serais surement mort au combat le premier jour, mais c'est de cette raison, de cette vie que Sasuke émanait que j'ai compris que les combats ne se menaient pas dans l'attente de la mort. Je n'avais plus peur de tirer, maintenant. Je n'avais plus peur d'infliger la souffrance et la mort... J'imagine que c'est l'une des conséquences de la guerre ; elle nous déshumanises._

 _Je pense que le plus troublant des épisodes reste celui d'hier soir. Nous nous étions arrêtés d'avancer car la nuit tombait et qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, les campements furent montés mais cette fois au lieu de rester sous sa toile, Sasuke était venu me rejoindre tout la mienne. Pas très grande, il n'y avait pas de place pour deux et il c'était glissé dans mon sac de couchage. J'en était tout rouge et je suis très heureux qu'il ai fait si noir... J'avais essayé de le questionner sur sa présence mais ses bras m'avaient encerclés et rapidement propageaient un cocon de chaleur autour de moi, je ne trouvais plus la force de rien dire après tout ces jours de souffrances et de guerre, je trouvais enfin un peu de réconfort. Alors, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était doux, agréable, pas du tout rude, c'était timide et explorateur, sucré . Nos mains c'étaient baladés sur l'autre sans aucune gêne, aucune barrière et la nuit se termina en amour, avec un autre homme, je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable... Mais Sasuke semblait différent, je ne dirais pas que j'aime les hommes, je dirais que j'aime Sasuke. Et quoi qu'il puisse arrivé, j'aimerais rester avec lui._

Naruto contemplait encore cette lettre, il la cacheta puis la rangea. Il était tard, et comme le blond l'avait prévus Sasuke c'était de nouveau glissé dans son lit, il y dormait torse-nu. Le blond alla se blottir contre sa peau et dormit. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, les forces armées Américaines tombèrent et presque tout les groupes se firent décimer, les conversations radios avaient étés écoutés. Aucun prisonnier ne fut fait et seul quelques survivants purent se cacher et survivre assez longtemps pour rentrer chez eux. Parmi ces survivants se trouvait une tête blonde, mais pas de brune. Encore aujourd'hui, Naruto se demande parfois si dans le feu de l'action, Sasuke serait tombé au combat. Mais c'était impossible, il était bien trop fort, non, il avait surement été oublié là bas, oui, il avait sa vengeance à réaliser, il n'était sûrement pas mort. Ce discourt est bien beau mais semble difficile à croire, cette guerre puérile, cette histoire de meurtre était si absurde, l'existence même de Sasuke était si irréelle que n'importe qui aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire, mais pas Naruto. C'était impossible d'oublier cette guerre. C'était impossible d'oublier Sasuke, et c'était impossible que la Mort Froide soit tombé aussi bêtement. En attendant, il patienterais. Il relirais ses lettres. Et il viendrait à lui, un jour...


End file.
